Jack
by rockandlol
Summary: Tout est dans le nom. Le retour de Jack est à la clé et ceci dans le premier chapitre. Du Densi, normal, et de grande discussion sur leur 'truc!
1. Chapter 1

**Ma nouvelle fic. Je laisse enfin le petit Marty et la petite Kensi pour m'attaquer à maintenant. A leur "truc". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.**

Après une dure mission, l'équipe avait décidée d'aller manger tous ensemble, mais sans Hetty. Nate qui avait refait son apparition était de la partie. Ils dinèrent joyeusement dans un restaurant à la plage. Kensi avait un peu trop bu et donna les clés à Deeks qui la ramena avec plaisir. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où une silhouette sombre attendait. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Kensi plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans la nuit :

-Jack ?

-Kensi, je suis content de te revoir.

-T'es coutent de la revoir ! Fallait pas la laisser !

-Deeks !

-C'est ton copain ?

-Non, on bosse ensemble, il me ramenait juste, à demain Deeks.

Mais Marty ne bougea pas, il fixait Jack. Kensi ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer son ex-fiancé. Marty n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui, furieux. Il lança ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte d'un placard. La nuit promettait d'être très longue.

Le lendemain Marty passa prendre sa partenaire chez elle. Kensi arborait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Hey, wow, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta main ?

-Rien, c'était bien avec Jack ?

-On a beaucoup discutés.

-Et alors ?

-Il m'a expliqué pas mal de chose.

-Que tu vas garder pour toi.

-ça ne te concerne pas.

Un silence pesant se fit entre eux, mais Kensi le brisa vite :

-Il m'a demandé qu'on reprenne là où on en était.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas le faire ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'il t'a abandonné, tu l'as dis toi-même !

-Mais c'est Jack.

-Et bien vas y !

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

-Et bien je suis pas pour. Il revient comme ça au bout de tant de temps. Il aurait jamais du partir.

-Ok c'est ton avis, moi je connais l'histoire entière.

-Explique-moi.

Deeks se gara sur le parking du NCIS et ils descendirent.

-Pas ici.

Il soupira bruyamment et entrèrent pour saluer Sam et G.

Durant une bonne partit de la journée on pouvait sentir le malaise entre eux si bien qu'Hetty les envoya voir Nate. Les deux collègues s'assirent en silence en face du psychologue.

-Je vous écoute.

-On a rien à dire, avoua Deeks.

-Moi, je veux bien t'en parler, après tout tu sers à ça !

Elle expliqua le retour de Jack. Qu'il était partit par peur de la faire encore plus souffrir et qu'il aurait voulu revenir plutôt mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de réapparaitre dans sa vie. Jack avait reçut de l'aide de l'armée et ça pendant plus de deux ans. C'était seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait pensé à revenir auprès de Kensi, celle qu'il aimait. L'armée l'a démobilisé et l'avait aidé à se reconvertir. Grâce à ça il avait monté sa société de sécurité. Pendant que Kensi expliquait, Nate observait Deeks.

-Tu en pense quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'en pense qu'il aurait jamais du partir et que franchement il avait pas à revenir.

-Pourquoi ?

Deeks se leva et sortit.

-Et toi alors ?

-Et bien le problème c'est de savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous.

-Quoi y a rien entre nous !

-Kensi, arrête de te mentir, tout le monde l'a vu. Acceptez vos sentiments et parlez-en. Une fois que vous aurez résolu ça, tu pourras savoir si tu veux être avec Jack ou avec Deeks.

-De toute façon même s'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi, et je tiens à souligner le SI, on ne pourrait pas être ensemble.

Nate sourit et se fut sa réponse. Kensi s'en contenta et voulu trouver Deeks, pas forcément pour discuter. Elle le trouva dans le gymnase entrain de boxer.

-Hey.

-Quoi ?

-Il va falloir qu'on parle tout les deux.

-J'aime pas cette phrase, c'est jamais bon.

-On en a besoin.

Il arrêta son coup et la regarda. Marty envisageait d'avoir enfin cette conversation.

-Et ça t'aidera avec Jack.

-J'en ai besoin Deeks.

-On fait ça après le boulot ?

Elle lui sourit et quitta le gymnase. Ils attendaient tout les deux le soir avec impatience. Le soir venu, Deeks l'invita à boire un verre chez lui. Assit dans le canapé devant la télé, personne ne savaient par où commencer. Kensi se jeta à l'eau :

-Je voudrais qu'on arrive à enfin définir notre truc.

-Y a rien, c'est juste deux partenaires qui se préoccupent l'un de l'autre. Alors si tu veux mon accord pour retourner avec Jack…

-Tu me le donne ?

Il se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir, c'est tout.

-C'est mignon ça, sourit-elle.

-Je sais pas exactement comment t'as gérée ça mais de ce que j'ai compris tu as eut beaucoup de mal à te remettre et je veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau.

Kensi sourit presque tristement et baissa la tête.

-Mais si tu veux vraiment te remettre avec lui…Vas-y.

-Tu crois que je devrais ?

-Tu mérite d'être heureuse.

Kensi en avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux, elle sourit à son partenaire.

-ça ne te dérange pas, je veux dire avec tout ce qui se passe, enfin notre truc.

-Kensi, t'as une chance d'être enfin heureuse avec un mec alors fonce. Tu devrais même aller le voir pour lui dire.

-Tu as raison.

Elle lui sourit se leva, le salua et sortit. Deeks se retrouva seul.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai lu quelque part que vous attendiez la suite ! La voilà et je pense pas me tromper en disant que vous allez aimer ;) **

**Bonne lecture, oh et merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Jack et Kensi s'étaient remit ensemble. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler et Deeks faisait en sorte d'écouter gentiment. Pendant un après-midi creux au NCIS, Deeks était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage, Nate passa et s'adossa au mur :

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-De quoi ?

-De Kensi, je sais pas si elle le voit, mais moi je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Deeks soupira et fixa le psychologue.

-Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective le fixa.

-ça restera entre nous.

-Kensi est heureuse comme ça, j'ai pas le droit de gâcher ça.

-Et toi alors tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux ?

-Pas avec elle.

-Donc tu ressens quelque chose pour elle.

Marty acquiesça.

-A quel point ?

-J'en sais trop rien, je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment ressentis ça avant.

-Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, s'étonna le psy.

-Si, mais la c'est pas pareil, c'est la seule à vraiment me connaitre.

Il sourit tristement et se leva :

-De toute façon, on peut plus rien y faire. Kensi était avec Jack et ils étaient heureux, maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ça.

Il partit rejoindre l'équipe en bas. Hetty apparut soudainement et fit sursauter Nate.

-Cette conversation était privée Hetty.

-Oh, mais je n'ai rien entendu. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est qu'il ne va pas bien et je veux que mes agents soient à top.

-ça viendra.

Le lendemain matin Kensi arriva, moins guillerette que les jours passés. Callen et Sam la salua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne répondit pas. Eric les siffla, avec Nell ils leurs expliqua le cas et Sam et Callen allèrent interroger la famille.

-Mademoiselle Blye savez-vous où est votre partenaire ?

-Non.

-Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

-Je vais aller voir chez lui.

Kensi entra en forçant la serrure, elle remarqua les cadavres de bouteille dans le salon et se dirigea dans la chambre. Deeks dormait. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit près de lui.

-Deeks, debout, tu es en retard et Hetty va te tuer !

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Deeks. Kensi le secoua. Il se retourna et la poussa, manquant de la faire tomber.

-Kenz ?

-T'empeste l'alcool, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Qu'est- ce que ça peux te faire ?

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Il bougea pour lui tourner le dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rompit le silence :

-Tu sais tu avais raison à propos de Jack.

Aucune réaction, mais elle savait qu'il écoutait attentivement.

-C'est pas qu'il me fasse souffrir, mais il n'est plus le Jack que j'ai connu et j'arrive pas à me faire au nouveau. Il est, enfin je sais pas j'ai beaucoup de mal. Moi aussi j'ai changée, en tout cas pas autant que lui. Je vois bien qu'il tient à moi, mais il me parle déjà de mariage, d'enfant et en plus il veut que je change de travail. Je suis pas prête. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens.

Kensi fixait toujours le dos de Deeks, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Le pire c'est qu'il ne veut même pas regarder Top Model avec moi ! Au moins avec toi c'était mieux, avec toutes tes réflexions, je crois que ça me manque.

Elle l'entendit sourire.

-Oh et il est jaloux aussi, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il veut que je change de travail. Il est jaloux de notre relation. De travail, ajouta-t-elle. Je crois qu'il a une bonne raison d'être jaloux.

Deeks se retourna et la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Je lui parle de mes journée et donc de toi et comme on s'entend bien tout les deux, il s'imagine des trucs. Et ses derniers temps, je pense beaucoup à toi.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement :

-Parce que je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il y a entre nous.

-On en a déjà parlé.

-Oui en continuant à se mentir sur le plus important.

Il détourna le regard, ce n'était pas le moment, mais arrivera-t-il un jour. En tout cas Kensi n'était pas de cet avis.

-Quand je suis avec lui, je me pose pas mal de question. Il ne me connait plus, pas comme je le voudrais. Mais toi.

Kensi n'avait pas détourné le regard de son partenaire, lui leva les yeux vers elle.

-Je me suis surprise à me demander ce qui se passerait si tu étais à la place de Jack.

-Je vais me préparer.

Il se leva au plus grand désespoir de Kensi. Elle aurait voulut savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, elle avait avouée ses sentiments. Sans vraiment lui dire. Une fois près, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de chez lui. Elle était dos à la porte et il se tenait juste en face d'elle.

-ça va aller ?

-Ouais, j'ai déjà fais pire.

Il la fixait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, son regard descendit vers ses lèvres et revint à ses yeux. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Kensi se décida, elle commença à se tourner. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son mouvement. Deeks la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa tendrement. Kensi n'essaya même pas de résister, au fond d'elle, elle ne le voulait pas. Quand ils se séparèrent, Deeks attendait son châtiment. Qui ne vint pas. Elle lui sourit, le regard dans le vide. Kensi devait analyser ce qui se passait dans se tête.

-Désolé, finit-il par dire. Je…Euh, j'aurais pas du faire ça.

-Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre !

-Quoi ? Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Si je t'en voulais, tu serais déjà à terre !

Deeks esquissa un sourire charmeur.

-Tu sais, je suis un mec, je comprends les trucs simple, surtout quand on parle de notre truc ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien, avoua tristement Kensi.

Arrivés au NCIS, Hetty fit signe au détective Deeks de venir la voir :

-Je sais Hety, j'ai pas géré. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien, le problème a-t-il été réglé ?

-En partie oui.

-Très bien.

Ils s'informèrent de l'enquête en court, mais il y avait quelque chose de gênant entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne reparla de ce qui venait de se passer et le soir ils se quittèrent toujours mal à l'aise. Deeks espérait vraiment que ça aille plus loin, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas possible. Entre leur travail et Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 sur 5, la fin approche ! Merci pour vos Reviews et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une semaine après ces évènements Deeks s'apprêtait à aller surfer. Il était entrain de mettre sa planche sur le toit quand une voiture bien connu se gara non loin. Une brune en tenue de plage approcha.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda le blond.

-J'ai eut envie de venir avec toi.

-Tu sais surfer ?

-J'ai déjà pris deux trois leçons, sourit-elle.

Deeks lui retourna son sourire et l'invita à monter en voiture, direction Venice Beach pour surfer. Kensi loua une planche et écouta attentivement les conseilles de Deeks. Il était très bon instructeur. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle arriva enfin à tenir plus de cinq secondes sur sa planche et quand elle tomba pour la énième fois, Deeks riait, encore. Elle l'éclaboussa et essaya même de le noyer.

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire au lieu de te moquer de moi.

-Tu es sure ? Parce que je ne tombe pas comme ça moi !

Elle le poussa et il manqua de tomber.

-Regarde et admire, lança-t-il à une Kensi énervée mais souriante.

Il partit au loin prendre une belle vague et lui fit la démonstration de ses talents de surfeur. Kensi devait l'admettre, il était plutôt doué. Il exécuta des figures qu'elle trouva impressionnante. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Marty revint vite vers elle

-Mouais pas mal, moi je vais me sécher.

-Je te suis.

Ils s'étendirent sur les serviettes, profitant du soleil de fin de matinée.

-J'ai rompu avec Jack, lâcha Kensi.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Marty en se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

-Je te l'ai dis l'autre matin, ce n'est plus le Jack que j'ai connu et même après deux mois, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

-C'est de ma faute ?

-Oui, sourit-elle. Tu m'as embrassé.

-Tu l'as cherché ! Et je crois me souvenir que tu as appréciée!

Kensi le poussa gentiment.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu as rompu avec ton ex-fiancé que tu aimais parce qu'il a trop changé.

-Et que tu entre en compte.

-Ouais.

Il se mit à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Deeks. Parce que tu as visiblement des sentiments pour moi.

-Parce que tu en as pas peut-être ?

Il fit signe qu'il ne savait pas.

-Et m'embrasser tu fais ça comme ça ?

-Touché !

-Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

-Je t'invite, on y va.

Après mangé, ils décidèrent de se balader en bord de plage. Deeks se tata, mais prit finalement la main de Kensi dans la sienne. Quand elle sentit la main chaude de Marty elle le regarda, il arborait alors un sourire d'ange, comment lui refuser.

Ils passèrent une après-midi formidable et aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'elle se termine. Mais une pluie soudaine et drue vint interrompre ce moment magique. Ils coururent jusqu'à un bar à smoothie et s'installèrent. Pendant que Kensi dégustait son smoothie, Deeks la fixait.

-Explique pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça.

-Hein ? Euh pour rien désolé.

Une fois la pluie calmée, ils retournèrent à la voiture et Deeks raccompagna Kensi chez lui où sa propre voiture l'attendait. Kensi était sur le trottoir, prête à ouvrir la portière.

-A lundi alors, commença-t-elle.

Il lui faisait face et lui sourit un peu tristement, il ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer.

-Oui.

Et sur le coup de l'impulsion, ou plutôt de l'envie, il l'embrassa. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Kensi sourit.

-ça veut dire quoi cette fois ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, et pas seulement au boulot.

-J'ai cru comprendre. A lundi Marty.

Il baissa un peu la tête déçut. Kensi déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fit réapparaitre le sourire qu'elle aimait tant voir sur ce visage. Puis elle monta dans sa voiture et partit.

Deeks essayait de dormir depuis maintenant deux heures, mais avec tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la journée, c'était impossible. Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva, furieux d'être déranger à cette heure là.

A sa plus grande surprise, une belle brune était à sa porte.

-C'est pour quoi princesse ?

Kensi lui sourit et le regarda des pieds à la tête, il 'était vêtu que d'un short en guise de pyjama, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Marty la fit entrer et elle s'installa dans le canapé.

-Je sais pas toi mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, et c'est de ta faute Fern.

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça.

Deeks vint s'assoir près d'elle.

-Tu crois qu'on peut être ensemble ?

-Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

-Je te rappel qu'on fait équipe et que le règlement du NCIS stipule que deux agents travaillants dans la même équipe ne doivent pas sortir ensemble.

-Je sais pas je l'ai pas lu !

-Deeks, je suis sérieuse.

-Je sais, mais je suis flic alors au pire je peux retourner là bas.

-Et j'aurais un autre partenaire, non merci.

-Alors, je ne vois pas.

-Je veux les deux.

Kensi le regarda droit dans les yeux, presque désespérée.

-Je vois peut être une solution. On pourrait faire les deux, mais en gardant notre relation pour nous.

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Garder un tel secret ?

-C'est notre boulot de mentir et de faire semblant, alors je ne vois pas le problème. Et regarde Anakin Skywalker et Padmé ont bien réussi.

-Ah ouais quel exemple, elle est morte à cause de lui !

-Bon ok c'est pas terrible à la fin, mais tu vois le principe.

-Je sais pas trop.

-C'est la seule solution Kenz.

Deeks s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, le dos calé entre le coussin et l'accoudoir. Kensi le fixa pensive et vint se mettre contre lui. Il fut surpris, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce coté là de sa partenaire. Vu qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle attrapa son poignet et posa sa main contre son ventre. Deeks l'embrassa dans le cou. Pendant leurs réflexions silencieuses, Marty s'endormit et quand Kensi le remarqua, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Le lendemain il gigota de plus en plus, ce qui la réveilla. Elle bougea doucement pour faire en sorte de le voir ouvrir les yeux :

-Bonjour la marmotte.

Il lui sourit les yeux ensommeillés. Kensi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que ta solution est la meilleure. Mais si quelqu'un le découvre ?

-On improvisera, arrête de t'en faire et profite de ce moment tout les deux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant dernier chapitre, assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Oh et encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kensi et Deeks sortaient ensemble. Ils arrivaient et repartaient du NCIS dans des voitures séparés, mais ils passaient la soirée ensemble, ainsi que la nuit. Ils y allaient doucement pour ne rien gâcher. Un soir après le travail, ils revinrent des courses. Deeks prit de l'avance, Kensi s'occupait de prendre les derniers sacs dans le coffre. Il monta l'escalier pour accéder à son appartement, mais quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte.

-C'est toi qu'elle a choisit !

-Jack ?

-Comment elle a put me faire ça?

Deeks avait les bras chargés de courses et les clés dans sa main à peu près libre. Jack s'avança vers la rambarde et regarda au loin. Il se tourna pour observer Deeks, qui ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce. Mais il ne put éviter la droite que Jack lui décocha. Marty laissa tomber les sacs de courses, et sa tête tapa contre la porte et il s'effondra, sonné.

-Elle était à moi !

Il la vit au loin revenir les bras chargés. Il se tourna vers Deeks toujours assit contre la porte. Il reprenait ses esprits. Mais Jack décida de reporter toute sa frustration sur le seul coupable. Il commença à le ruer de coups de pieds. Marty essaya de se protéger tant bien que mal. Mais le coup à la tête l'empêchait de réagir aussi vite que d'habitude. Ses bras placés devant sa tête prenaient tous les coups. Jack, en ex-marine arriva à atteindre la tête et les cotes de sa victime.

Kensi monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de son nouveau petit ami. Elle vit la scène au loin et lâcha tous les paquets qu'elle tenait pour se précipiter. Surprise, elle reconnu Jack.

-Arrête, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de Deeks. Mais Jack était plus fort qu'elle physiquement, il la poussa et elle tomba par terre.

-Jack, stop.

Des larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses joues.

-Kensi ? réagit Jack.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait tomber.

-Eloigne-toi de lui, s'il te plait.

-Tu l'aime ?

-Oui.

Jack resta un instant figé par cette révélation. Il passa de Kensi à Deeks à moitié inconscient à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Kensi ? Aide-moi, je…

Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, Kensi en profita pour aller auprès de Marty. Elle était dos à la porte d'entrée et mit délicatement la tête de Marty, calée entre ses cuisses et son ventre. Jack les fixa tristement, il pleurait.

-Ne nous approche plus jamais.

-Kensi, je…Je suis désolé, je…

Elle le regarda furieuse, apeurée même. Il resta là quelques minutes cherchant le pardon de celle qu'il aimait.

-C'est lui que tu choisi ?

-Oui, Jack. J'ai cessé de t'aimer au moment où tu es parti.

-Pardonne-moi Kensi.

Il partit dans la nuit sans rien ajouter de plus. Personne parmi le voisinage de Deeks n'était intervenu. La police arriva dix minutes après le départ de Jack. Pendant ce temps, Kensi avait réussi à amener Marty sur le canapé et avait commencée à s'occuper de lui. Ses avant-bras étaient entièrement bleus, peut-être y avait-il des fractures. Il avait une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne, son arcade gauche était ouvert. Des bleus naissaient sur ses cotes, certaines devaient être probablement cassées. Deeks était dans les vapes quand elle s'occupa de lui, mais heureusement, car elle devait le recoudre. Une fois fini, elle le laissa dormir dans le canapé, elle n'avait plus la force de le bouger. Elle resta donc à coté de lui pour le surveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

**La fin de ma fic sur le retour de Jack, certes un peu triste, mais bon ce qui compte le plus c'est Kensi et Deeks ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil entra dans la salle et agressait les yeux clos de Marty. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux et les ouvrit. Il fut soudain totalement réveillé quand il sentit son corps endolori. Kensi fut sortit de son sommeil par les gémissements de Deeks.

-Hey, comment tu te sens?

-ça peut aller mieux.

Il essaya de se redresser, mais Kensi le stoppa.

-Reste tranquille, tu as surement quelque chose de cassé.

-Nan, je crois pas.

Elle le fixa d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Pas d'hôpital s'il te plait.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Marty ferma les yeux. Kensi embrassa délicatement ses lèvres tuméfiées et prit son téléphone pour appeler Hetty. Elle pourrait les faire passer rapidement à l'hôpital et tant pis s'ils devaient avouer leur relation. La directrice arriva rapidement et Marty avait réussi à convaincre Kensi de mentir sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait tout expliqué, sauf qu'il s'agissait de Jack.

Après quelques examens, le médecin les rassura, il n'y avait rien de cassé. Juste quelques contusions.

En début de semaine, Sam et Callen se moquait de Deeks et de ces bleus. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il était tombé en surfant et qu'il s'était prit sa planche. Il s'éloigna donc pour rejoindre Kensi à la machine à café.

Un agent amena une lettre à Kensi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse et ouvrit. Kensi retint son souffle, elle venait de reconnaitre l'écriture de Jack. Quand elle commença à lire la lettre, elle comprit et ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Kenz ? interrogea Deeks inquiet.

La jeune femme lui tendit la lettre. Marty la survola.

_ "Chère Kensi, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais, tu as raison, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as aimé. Pardonne-moi. _

_Depuis toutes ces années sans toi, j'ai toujours voulu te recontacter, j'ai eut tord d'attendre aussi longtemps car maintenant tu en aime un autre. Je me suis toujours dis qu'on serait ensemble pour la vie, même après t'avoir quitté. C'est ce qui m'a fais tenir, l'espoir que tu me pardonne et qu'on puisse se marier comme on devait le faire._

_Kensi je t'aimerais toujours. Pardonne-moi._

_ Jack."_

Deeks la serra fort contre lui. Sam et Callen témoin de la scène se rapprochèrent.

-Et bah ça devient chaud entre vous !

-La ferme G. C'est Jack.

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve, dit Kensi dans le cou de Marty.

-Kensi…Il…C'est un lettre de suicide, finit pas dire Deeks.

Elle se dégagea des bras de son partenaire et le regarda furieuse.

-Dis pas ça, ce n'est pas son genre. Il faut que je le retrouve.

-Il est surement déjà mort.

-Non, cria-t-elle.

Kensi commença à se débattre alors que Deeks essayait de la calmer. Elle le frappa au torse et s'effondra dans ses bras. Hetty ne tarda pas à arriver, alertée par l'attroupement. Elle lu la lettre et appela ses contactes pour trouver Jack, ou son corps.

-On peut faire quelques choses ? demanda Sam.

-Je gère, répondit Marty.

Hetty revint après tout ses coups de fil et Kensi n'avait pas bougée. Deeks lança un regard triste à la directrice.

-Je voudrais comprendre. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Kensi enleva sa tête du cou de Deeks et alla s'assoir au bureau d'Hetty sans un mot.

-Très bien je vous écoute.

Mais Kensi n'était pas décidée et Deeks réfléchissait à un moyen de garder leur relation secrète, cela s'annonçait compliqué.

-Pourquoi vous demande-t-il pardon ?

-En général c'est ce que font les personnes qui se suicide, répondit Marty.

-Parce qu'on a rompu, avoua Kensi.

-Et parce que vous êtes avec Mr. Deeks.

Le couple se regarda surpris.

-Croyez-vous que vous pouviez garder ça pour vous ?

-C'est lui qui est venu l'autre soir, continua Deeks.

La directrice soupira et son téléphone sonna. La LAPD lui annonçait avoir retrouvé le corps de Jack. Kensi se leva et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

-Restez près d'elle.

A la morgue, Kensi reconnu le corps de Jack et ne resta pas. Elle se blottit contre Deeks. Maintenant ils devraient surmonter ça tout les deux.

Après un mois difficile, Kensi allait mieux. Elle suivait une thérapie avec Nate. Ce jour là Hetty avait réunit le couple et le psychologue, dans une petite pièce, la petite femme commença :

-Vous êtes heureux tout les deux ?

-Oui Hetty, répondit Kensi.

Deeks lui prit la main, comme pour répondre.

-Vous allez nous changer d'équipe ? interrogea ce dernier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on n' est pas censé être ensemble, expliqua Kensi

-Exacte, mais je trouve que vous faites du bon travail tout les deux.

Un sourire radieux apparut sur les lèvres de la directrice et des agents.

-Mais je vous préviens, si vous faites passer votre relation avant nos enquêtes, là je changerais votre équipe.

-Compris, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Et évitez toute démonstration d'affection ici.

**THE END **

**Je bosse sur la suivante, mais je suis assez avancée dans les chapitres, donc je pense la mettre la semaine prochaine. Merci de me lire. **


End file.
